


Family Comes Together

by maria_soederberg



Category: The Freshman Series (Visual Novels)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-12
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2020-03-01 13:29:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18801289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maria_soederberg/pseuds/maria_soederberg
Summary: Thanksgiving is close, and the Powell and Reaney Family decided to celebrate it together. The past few years, they never celebrated together. Either Chris came over to the Reaney family or Luna over to the Powell family. But Chris and Luna decided it’s time that the two families meet.





	Family Comes Together

**Author's Note:**

> Main Character's Name: Luna Reaney
> 
>  
> 
> Reading Time: ~ 8 minutes

Four months ago, Chris and Luna were in moving stress. After graduation, Luna and Chris decided to leave Hartfeld and move to a small town in the Hudson Valley. It is close to Chris family which was important for Chris because his siblings are still young. Compared to Luna who is the youngest in her family. But she didn’t mind moving into the Hudson Valley because she knows her family would do everything to visit her from Nevada.

And now after moving in and settle down, it is time to meet their parents. It was planned differently but the idea of Luna’s mother to all meet at Luna’s and Chris’ house was a great idea. Of course, Luna has to prepare the Thanksgiving dinner, but she doesn’t mind at all. All she can think of is her mother Margaret and her brother Nathan visiting her in her own home.

Sadly, her father can’t visit her because he passed away before he could see their new home. Indirectly they will celebrate this Thanksgiving dinner to remember him, and still honour him as a great father he was.  
Chris invited everyone including his father even though he already knows Frank won’t be there. But he looks forward to seeing at least his mother and siblings. And he might also be a bit nervous about meeting Luna’s family again. He already knows all of them, including her father. Chris was on Luna’s side when he passed away and Luna had to find a way to live without her beloved father, but he would never let her walk that way alone. Luna is grateful for having a man like Chris.

And so is Luna’s family, they know how much Chris does for her and that he is a good man. They know Luna is in good hands.

 

“Chris, can you decorate the table?” Luna shouts from the kitchen back into the living room where Chris sits on the sofa watching American Football.

“Of course!” Chris stands up and focuses on the table instead of American Football.

Luna looks out of the kitchen and smiles. Chris really stops his routine of watching every game of Football just to help her. She loves that about him. As much as he cares for football, he would stop if it means helping Luna or being there for her.

As Chris is finished, he comes into the kitchen and cuddles on the back of Luna and kisses her shoulder before looking at the food she just prepares.

“This looks so good,” he says softly.

Luna smiles and kisses his cheek before turning back to the food. “Could you drain the potatoes, please? If I do it, I’d burn myself.” Luna chuckles.

Chris joins her and walks over to get the oven glove, so he won’t burn himself. He takes the potatoes and drains them. After that, he puts them into one of the bowls Luna prepared. “Shall I bring the potatoes onto the table in the dining room?”

Luna nods and does the last preparation on the turkey. Before Luna could carry the turkey to the dining room, Chris comes back and takes the turkey away from her and smiles at her. He brings that to the dining room too. Luna follows him and looks over the dining table.

“I guess we have everything? The wine for my mum, yours and my brother. The alcohol-free sparkled water for Kyle and AJ.” Luna cuddles on the side of Chris who kisses her forehead.

“Now only the family has to arrive,” Chris says and at that moment the doorbell rings.

“There they are.” Luna chuckles and walks over to the door and opens to reveal Chris’ family arrive first.

“LUNA!” AJ screams and hugs her.

“Hey, little girl.” She smiles and laughs as she sees AJ’s warning face. “I am not little!” she walks over to Chris hugging her brother.

“Hi, Luna.” Kyle comes up and they do their handshake together before he walks over to Chris.

“Hi, my dear. Everything alright?” Barb hugs her and comes in so Luna can close the door.

“Yes, I just hope I spiced the turkey right.” Luna chuckles and walks over to the dining room.

“Well, the turkey looks great! I am sure you did a great job.” Barb smiles and then walks over to Chris hugging her son.

“You treat her, right?” Barb asks with a warning undertone.

“Mum! Yes, I do! Are you my mum or hers?” Chris laughs and Luna joins.

“Well, that girl over there is a good one so don’t ruin that.” Barb sits down next to Chris and AJ.

 

The doorbell rings again and Luna walks back to the door and opens it to reveal her mother Margaret and her brother Nathan.

“Mum! Oh, it is so great that you were able to come!” Luna smiles and hugs her mother who holds her daughter close.

“Of course, I wouldn’t miss a wonderful dinner with my daughter and her fiancé.” Margaret kisses her cheek and goes in. “Where is my son-in-law?”

“In the dining room,” Chris shouts and chuckles.

“Typical mum, huh?” Nathan smiles and steps into the house too. Luna closes the door and then hugs her brother.

Nathan and Luna have a great relationship and for her, it was always important that her future husband has a good relationship with Nathan. And thankfully, Chris and Nathan act like they know each other for years.

“Let’s go eat. I am starving.” Nathan exclaims and you can hear Luna’s and Chris’ mother shout from the dining room in sync. “You are always hungry, Nathan.”

Luna laughs and shrugs and the bewildered face of Nathan. “She is not wrong about that.”

“Hey!” Nathan says and laughs. When he put his jacket onto the commode, he walks into the dining room where everyone is. First, he says hello to Chris and hugs him. Then AJ and Kyle. “Last but not least, my favourite Barb!” Nathan grins.

“I am the only Barb you know.” Barb laughs and hugs Nathan.

When Luna sees the whole family getting along so well, she can’t help but grin like a Cheshire cat.

She sits down next to Chris. “I wish you all a good appetite and I hope you like this turkey.”

Everyone starts to eat and judged by their faces Luna did everything right with the turkey.

 

After dinner, AJ and Kyle are in the garden playing some games the elder doesn’t even recognise while the elder sits in the living room talking about the good old days.

“Did Luna do weird things as a child too?” Barb addresses Lina.

“Oh, she always stole my make-up. One day I came into the living room and saw red stripes from my lipstick. And the closer I got to the nursery the thicker the red stripes. And then I saw my girl having the red lipstick on her whole body.” Lina laughs.

Usually, Luna and Chris hate when their parents talk about that, but in this company, they don’t really care. There is nothing Luna wouldn’t tell Chris and vice versa.

“Chris used to come home with dirty clothes every time.” Barb looks over to Chris and smiles. “I had to find a good detergent to get those stains out of his clothes.”

Chris chuckles. “You did a good job mother. And after you had to take care of my clothes AJ and Kyle can come home with stains all day and you don’t mind.”

“That is true.” Barb smiles.

“But no matter how much dirt they made, they were sunshine, right?” Margaret smiles.

“Oh yes. I would have washed a hundred clothes just to see Chris smile.” Barb smiles.

Nathan shakes his head and sips on his wine. “I never did such a bad thing.”

Margaret arches her eyebrow and looks at her son. “You were as bad as Chris. Your clothes were as strained as his. I am sure about that.”

Nathan plays to be offended. “I did no such thing.”

Everyone laughs.

Luna cuddles on Chris's arm and looks up to him. “I love you,” she whispers.

“I love you too,” he whispers back.

“You are too cute for this world,” Nathan says grinning at his sister who throws a pillow after him.

They all laugh again.

“And no matter how often they had rowed at least they have a great relationship after all.” Barb smiles and Lina nods and smiles back.

“To our wonderful children.” Lina raises her glass.

“To them.” Barb clinks the glass with Lina’s.

 

For the rest of the night, the two families have wonderful times together, and when the sun slowly sets, they remember Luna’s father altogether, and even though Frank wasn’t present, he wasn’t really missed.

Luna and Chris can’t wait to marry each other because the two families get along so well that they know nothing could go ever wrong. And their relationship to each other went through so much and they are still together, they are optimistic that their love will last.


End file.
